supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sheriff
Este artículo trata sobre el personaje principal del juego Sheriff, para otros usos del término véase Sheriff (desambiguación). Sheriff (シェリフ Sherifu en japonés), llamado Mr. Jack en el Arcade, es el personaje principal del juego Sheriff. Es el encargado de mantener controlado el crimen en su ciudad. Aparece como ayudante en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Aparece como parte del trofeo de su juego de origen. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Sheriff :Sheriff es un juego con una historia particularmente larga, incluso en comparación con otros juegos arcade clásicos de Nintendo. Para usar la pistola del sheriff, hay que servirse de un mando direccional que permite apuntar y disparar hacia ocho direcciones distintas combinando sólo cuatro botones. El objetivo de este vaquero solitario es proteger su territorio de sinvergüenzas y caraduras. :*''Sheriff (sólo en Japón)'' Inglés :Sheriff :Sheriff is a game with a particularly long history, even among other classic Nintendo arcade games. You aimed the sheriff's gun by way of an eight-directional dial controller, which you would depress to fire. The goal of this frontier shooter was to protect the territory from various scoundrels and ne'er-do-wells. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aparece en este juego como un ayudante, andando en el aire. Puede disparar a los lados, hacia arriba y hacia abajo y diagonalmente. Sus tiros poseen una gran potencia, tanto de lanzamiento como de daño. Sin embargo, el sheriff puede ser golpeado y, si se le golpea muy fuerte, su sprite cambiará a color azul indicando que ha sido derrotado. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|90px :Sheriff :Este juego fue lanzado en las salas de videojuegos japonesa en 1979 y se controlaba con dos palancas para moverte y disparar. En Smash Bros., el sheriff aparece en todo su esplendor, disparando en ocho direcciones. Es difícil esquivar las balas, y para colmo hacen mucho daño. :*''Arcade: Sheriff'' (1980) Español europeo :Sheriff :Este juego llegó a los salones recreativos europeos en 1980. Se controlaba de forma atípica, con una palanca y un interruptor. En esta ocasión el sheriff aparece en todo su esplendor, disparando en ocho direcciones. Es difícil esquivar las balas, y para colmo hacen la tira de daño. :*''Arcade: Sheriff'' (1980) Inglés Versión americana :Sheriff :This arcade game was released in 1979 in Japan. The game used an eight-direction joystick and a switch to control the title character. In Smash Bros., the sheriff will appear in his original glory and fire in eight directions. The bullets are tough to dodge, and they pack a serious punch. :*''Sheriff'' (1980) Versión europea :Sheriff :This arcade game was released in Europe in 1980. The game used an eight-direction joystick, and a switch to control the title character. In this game, the sheriff will appear in his original glory and fire in eight directions. The bullets are tough to dodge and will really knock your socks off. :*''Sheriff'' (1980) Galería Sheriff en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS.png|Sheriff atacando en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS. Toon Link y el Rey Dedede junto al Sheriff SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Sheriff junto al Rey Dedede y Toon Link en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Vuelve como ayudante, conservando todas sus características en relación a la entrega anterior. Origen [[Archivo:Sheriff_atacando_a_los_bandidos_en_Sheriff.gif|thumb|140px|El Sheriff en el juego de su mismo nombre, Sheriff.]]El Sheriff mantenía normalmente la ciudad donde vive, hasta que un grupo de bandidos rapta a su novia. Intentando salvarla, el Sheriff es acorralado por los bandidos en el desierto y deberá esquivar los ataques enemigos para vencerlos con su pistola, así consigue pasar a la siguiente fase, hasta llegar al final y montado en su caballo, lograr liberar a su novia. Los movimientos y sprites usados en Super Smash Bros. son los mismos del juego original y representan todas las direcciones a las que podía moverse el personaje principal, un total de ocho. Véase también Categoría:Universo Sheriff Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate